The invention is concerned with a device for the transnasal or oral administration of drugs or similar media.
A device of the specified kind is known. It was developed with a view to the fact that the nasal mucous membrane or the throat are ideal areas of application for drugs. The technical design of such devices is subject to the most stringent requirements, because the question as to what drugs may be used in this way is governed by the dosing accuracy. Moreover, it is essential that handling should be convenient to the user. These two prerequisites must be satisfied so as to ensure a sufficiently high operativeness which is of the utmost importance for the application of highly effective drugs.
One of the problems arising with the known devices is the risk of contamination. No device-integrated measures have been provided to ensure that the content does not come into contact with air and hence with the environment.
Also, there is a basic risk of leakage when the spray nozzle is improperly closed. Finally, the known device is composed of a relatively large number of parts, resulting in a correspondingly high expense in respect of manufacture, material and assembly time, whereby the mechanical operativeness may also be deteriorated.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a device of the kind specified above, which is of simple structure while it is highly reliable in operation and safe from contamination.